A new beginning or white seems to become black
by yas
Summary: schwer zu beschreiben...es geht hauptsächlich um ein Mädchen, dass neu nach Hogwarts kommt und sich gleich in das Leben von Harry, Draco und Blaise stürzt...aber warum verstehen sich die genannten drei überhaupt so gut, was planen die eigentlich?....pleas
1. Prolog

so...nun ist es mal wieder nach langem so weit..und ich stelle eine neue story on...die anderen denke ich nicht, dass ich die weiterschreiben werde..also erst mal keine hoffnungen machen...

Disclaimer: alles gehört leider nicht mir..außer die selbsterfunden charas..und die Idee dazu...irgendwelche ähnlichkeiten mit anderen storys sind zufall

Pairings...werden noch nicht verraten..kommen im laufe des Plays..immer welche dazu, wenn sie veröffentlich werden...

so und nun der erste kleine teil...kann versprechen...das nächste chapi wird wesentlich länger

****

**Prolog**

Lauwarmes Wasser rauschte auf den leicht gebräunten und durchtrainierten Körper herab. Wie konnte man das ihr bloß antun, sie sollte mit umziehen einfach hier weg, weg von ihren Freunden, ihrer Schule, ihrem Team, ihr zu Hause. Das konnte man doch von ihr nicht verlangen, aber sie hatte keine Chance gegen ihre Eltern.

_Flashback Am späten Nachmittag kam Hann nach Hause, wie jeden Tag war sie froh, dass die Schule zu ende war, nur heute noch mehr, denn morgen würde der letzte Tag vor den Sommerferien sein und sie würde endlich nur noch ein Jahr Schule vor sich haben.  
Schon fast zu gut gelaunt, schmiss sie ihre Tasche in die nächste Ecke und streifte sich die langen schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht und band sie mit einem Zopfband zusammen.  
„Hi, ich bin wieder da!", rief sie durchs Haus und ging geradewegs in die Küche.  
Diese war groß gebaut und mitten von mehreren Schränken stand ein kleiner heller Tisch mit ein paar Klappstühlen herum. Hanna setzte sich auf einen dieser vorher schwarz gewesenen Stühle, die nun langsam die Farbe verloren. Mit einem wink ihrer Hand ließ sie eine Kanne mit Tee anschweben und etwas in ihre Tasse einschütten.  
„wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, du sollst nicht immer für die kleinsten Dinge Magie anwenden", kam es von einer weiblichen Stimme ermahnend.  
Dabei schreckte das Mädchen hoch und ließ beinahe die Kanne mit dem Tee fallen, aber es ging zum Glück nur ein wenig rüber, sofort stellte sie aber die Kanne wieder ab und sah unschuldig zu ihrer Mutter.  
„was denn? Ich habe doch gar nichts getan.", murmelte sie vor sich her, wobei sie ein Grinsen dann doch nicht verkneifen konnte und ihre unschuldige Fassade fiel.  
„ich muss mir dir reden!", sagte ihre Mutter dann ernst und setzte sich gegenüber von Hanna. Was die Jüngere dazu veranlasste hart zu schlucken und die gegenüber verzweifelt anzuschauen.  
„was ist denn?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige und sah nun neugierig hinüber.  
„Also dein Vater hat heute eine Anweisung vom Ministerium bekommen, dass er als Auror in England helfen soll, da die dort kurz vorm Krieg stehen und sie von irgendwelchem Orden Hilfe angeordert haben.", erklärte die Ältere leise, aber verständlich.  
Etwas zu verständlich wenn man Hanna fragte, denn ihr viel die ganze Farbe aus dem Gesicht, als sie verstand was das bedeuten sollte.  
„das können die nicht tun, das geht nicht", kam es von ihr und sie starrte mit großen Augen ihre Mutter an.  
Doch diese nickte nur „doch das können sie und wir werden nach England ziehen, sogar schon in den nächsten Tagen", fügte sie noch hinzu.  
Flashback ende_

Hanna lehnte sich an die kühle Duschwand und konnte dies alles nicht begreifen, warum gerade ihr Vater, okay,  
wenn man richtig gehen würde war es ja auch nur ihr Adoptivvater, aber da machte sie keine Unterschiede, sie liebte ihn genauso als wenn es ihr Erzeuger wäre, aber die hatte sie noch nie bewusst unter die Augen bekommen.  
Unbewusst stellte sie nun das schon langsam kalt gewordene Wasser ab und trat aus der Dusche. Schnell wickelte sie sich ein dunkelblaues Handtuch um ihren Körper, so dass Wärme langsam wieder durch ihren Körper strömen konnte.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen legte sie sich gerade aufs Bett und starrte die Decke an. Wie sollte sie es bloß ihren Freunden beibringen, dass schien schier unmöglich, schon gerade einen Heulanfall von den anderen oder geschweige von ihr selbst zurückzuhalten. Schon fast nervös fuhr sie sich durch die nassen Haare und rollte sich nun zu einem kleinen Bündel zusammen und schlief auch so nach einiger Zeit ein.

tbc...


	2. welcome to Diagon Alley

so nun mal endlich das nächste von mir..wesentlich länger...hab letztes mal voll vergessen..das es im 7. schuljahr von Harry & co handelt...aber nicht der 6. Band einbezogen wird nur die wenigsten Sachen..die nicht wirklich wichtig sind..bringe ich mit ein...also dann viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Teil...und würde mich über ein Review freuen

**Chapter 1-Welcome to Diagon Alley**

Nun lebte sie schon ganze drei Wochen hier in England, genauer gesagt in einem kleinen Vorort von London.  
Langsam kam es ihr hier schon langweilig vor und heute stand endlich an in die Winkelgasse zu gehen.  
Die letzten Tage in Amerika hatte sie die ganze Zeit damit verbracht sich von ihren Freunden zu verabschieden,  
jeden Tag gab es eine Party, obwohl diese wunderbar waren, aber es erinnerte Hanna immer mehr daran,  
dass dies auch nur ein Teil ihrer Erinnerung bleiben wird und vielleicht irgendwann wieder Wirklichkeit sein wird.

Aber nun schien es, als ob es schon ganz normal war hier zu leben, aber mit einer Sache wollte sie sich nicht  
anfreunden, dass sie auf ein Internat musste. Auch wenn dieses Hogwarts hieß und es weltbekannt war,  
aber das hieß das sie ihre Eltern nur noch weniger sehen würde und das wollte sie nun wirklich nicht aushalten.  
Schon gerade da sie ihre Eltern sogar in den Ferien noch weniger als sonst sah. Die meiste Zeit hatte Hanna damit  
verbracht das zu Hause einzurichten und vor allem ihr Zimmer zu streichen und sonstige Sachen zu machen,  
wo sie nun nicht mehr Magie weiterkam, da diese komischen Engländer doch meinten ein Verbot für  
Minderjährige Zauberer einzuführen, welches besagte, dass man außerhalb der Schule nicht Zaubern dürfte.  
Hanna fand es einen Schwachsinn, aber dagegen wehren konnte sie sich ja schließlich auch nicht,  
also war sie die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt auf Muggelart ihrem Zimmer Farbe zu verleihen.

Aber gestern war es soweit und eine lange Liste von Büchern und sonstigen Sachen, die sie für die Schule brauchte  
kam mit einer Eule zu ihr nach Hause. Erst sah sie geschockt auf diese lange Liste, aber dann realisierte sie,  
dass es wohl daher kam, dass sie neu war und wohl die meisten schon eine Schuluniform hatten im Gegensatz zu  
ihr selbst.  
Daher war das Mädchen heute bereit in die Winkelgasse zu fahren, denn sie hasste es per Flohpulver zu reisen und  
anders war es ihr auch nicht möglich. Deswegen blieben ihr nun die Muggelfortbewegungsmöglichkeiten übrig.

Zum großen Ärger mussten ihr Eltern auch noch arbeiten, ihr Vater musste, so weit wie sie es erfahren hatte,  
bei dem Orden des Phönix mithelfen, was Hanna nicht weiter interessierte und ihre Mutter war im St. Mungos tätig,  
was sie doch nun doch mehr interessiert, da dies das Krankenhaus war und Hanna sich schon immer für Heilungen  
interessiert hatte, sie hatte sich nämlich schon immer in den Kopf gesetzt Heilerin zu werden, obwohl sich alle  
kaputt lachten und meinten sie würde so oder so als Profi- Quidditchspielerin landen.

Hanna wurde auf einmal aus den Gedanken gerissen, als sie von einem Mann angerempelt wurde der in einem Pub  
marschierte ohne wirklich auf seine Umgebung zu achten, genauso wie das Mädchen selbst. Dann blickte sie  
erstmal auf und sah sich um wo sie war und er kannte einen heruntergekommenen Laden und  
eine Schrift ließ den Namen ‚Tropfender Kessel' erkennen. Da war sie endlich und beinahe wäre sie noch dran  
vorbei gelaufen. Schnell trat sie ein und blickte sich herum, drinnen war es doch noch ein wenig gemütlicher  
als es von außen hin erschienen ließ, aber auch nicht viel mehr. Der Pub war nicht gerade sehr voll,  
vereinzelnd saßen Zauberer an dem Tresen oder auch an Tischen die mitten im Raum verteilt waren.

Josey brauchte noch ein bisschen um sich von dem Anblick loszureißen und ging schnurstracks weiter und auf  
dem Hinterhof hinaus. Wie gut, dass ihr ihre Mutter noch mal gezeigt hatte was sie hier tun muss, sonst wäre sie  
hilflos aufgeschmissen, so holte sie ihren Zauberstab heraus und tippte auf die richtigen Steine und trat  
nun auf eine lange Einkaufsgasse und nun fing ihr Gesicht an leicht zu lächeln, was seit den letzten  
Tag schon sehr selten war.

Dann erst holte sie ihre Liste heraus und war nun doch glücklich schon mal daneben geschrieben zu haben,  
in welchen Läden was zu finden war, denn sonst wäre sie wohl ganz durcheinander gewesen,  
denn ihr Orientierungssinn war nicht gerade von der besten Sorte.  
Langsam klapperte sie ein Geschäft nach dem anderen ab und zuletzt, was aber auch schon nach ein  
paar Stunden war, blieben nur noch die Bücher übrig. Aber dann blickte sie sich suchend um, denn nun wusste  
sie nicht mehr wo dieser Buchhandlung war, obwohl sie dachte, diese vorhin noch gesichtet zu haben.

Unbewusst machte sie ein paar Schritte zurück und stieß dann in zwei Jungs, die wohl gerade eine  
Meinungsverschiedenheit hatten.

„Argh, du weißt doch genau, dass wir die freie Zeit zum üben nutzen sollten und nicht für irgendwelchen Besen  
hinterher zu starren", giftete der eine der beiden, den anderen schwarzhaarigen Jungen an. Dieser sah den  
Blonden nur mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

„ach komm schon nur ein wenig", kam es dann bittend von ihm, als er dann hochschrak und das Mädchen  
musterte, dass gerade in ihn gelaufen war.

„kannst du nicht aufpassen", grummelte der Blonde nun sichtlich schlecht gelaunt und funkelte Hanna mit einem  
tödlichen Blick an, dass ihr die Sprache verschlug.

„ähm, doch, nein", stammelte sie, bis sie sich wieder fassen konnte und nun ebenso starr zurückblickte.  
„ihr müsst hier auch nicht so dumm herumstehen und sagt mir gefälligst, wo diese verflixte Flourish & Blotts ist", kam  
es streng von ihr und der Ton erhielt keinen Widerspruch.

Nun sahen die Jungs geschockt zu dem Kleineren Mädchen und der Blonde fand am ehesten die Sprach wieder.  
„na sieh mal Harry, hättest du deine Bitte mal so formuliert hätte ich dir einen Blick auf den Besen genehmigt", meinte  
er und ein freches Grinsen bildete sich auf dem Gesicht.

„na und, ich wollte ja nur nett sein", meinte nun Harry und funkelte die beiden anderen an.  
„also was ist nun?", fragte aber Hanna nun ungeduldig, da sie endlich fertig sein wollte.

Hanna sah die beiden Jungs an und wusste nicht so wirklich was sie von den beiden halten sollte, aber eins war klar,  
ganz auf freundschaftlicher Basis standen diese noch nicht, zumindest waren diese noch nicht lange befreundet,  
sie wusste nicht wieso, aber etwas sagte es ihr.

„na komm, Harry kann in der Zeit Besen anschauen gehen und ich zeige dir wo du hin musst", meinte der Blonde  
und sah nun beiden mit einem zuckersüßen und ironischem Lächeln an.  
Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah zu den anderen wieder.

„okay ich komme dann zu euch bis gleich", meinte er nur und verschwand dann in den Massen von Menschen,  
die in der Winkelgasse waren.

„also, ich denke, dass ich mich erstmal vorstellen sollte", meinte nun wieder der Junge, der hier geblieben war.  
„meine Name ist Draco Malfoy", sagte er und verbeugte sich leicht und streckte Hanna dann seine Hand hin.

Die Schwarzhaarige musste ein Kichern zurückhalten und blickte leicht arrogant zu diesem Draco hin.  
„ich bin Hanna Noctem, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen", meinte sie mit ausdruckslosem Blick, den sie nun  
schon perfektioniert hatte und nahm kurz die Hand von Draco und schüttelte diese kurz.

„können wir dann?", fragte sie dann nur und der Blonde nickte nur und ging nun vor.

Hanan hatte sich seitdem sie hierhin gezogen war vorgenommen, dass sie sich erstmal keinem sich weit öffnen  
würde, sie hatte Angst neue Freundschaften aufzubauen. Denn sie hatte auf einmal Angst bekommen,  
dass sie auf einmal diese wieder von jetzt auf gleich verlieren könnte, denn wer weiß, ob sie wirklich für  
immer hier bleiben konnte oder auch wollte. Schon gerade wollte sie diesen Jungen noch nicht zu viel vertrauen,  
denn wer weiß schon, wer das wirklich ist, denn dieser kam sich ganz schön wichtig vor, aber einen anderen  
Eindruck hatte sie ja selbst auch nicht gemacht.

Schweigsam ging sie neben diesen wohl selbst kalten Jungen nebenher, dessen Gesichtsausdruck nun immer kälter  
wurde, als sie nun in die Buchhandlung eintraten und nun viele Jugendliche durch die Gänge strömten,  
schon gerade viele Kleine Kinder, die einen schon fast über die Füße liefen.

„oh man, das nennt sich Buchhandlung, sollte hier nicht Ruhe herrschen", zischte auf einmal Draco,  
der bis jetzt nichts weiter gesagt hatte und kurz blickte Hanna zu ihm hoch.

Da war sie nun völlig irritiert, wo vor ein paar Minuten noch ein breites Lächeln war, saß nun eine eisige Maske  
und funkelte jeden mit einem Todesblick an.

„ich denke ich hole eben meine Bücher", meinte Hanna nun schnell und verschwand zwischen ein paar Schülern  
und ließ sich von einer Verkäuferin schnell die Bücher geben. Wobei sie Draco aus den Augen ließ und nun mit  
einem Stapel Büchern aus der gerade noch verschwundenen Menge wieder heraustrat.

Kurz musste sie über den Stapel hinübergucken und sich nach ihren Begleiter von gerade umsehen zu müssen.  
Als Hanna ihn wieder erkannte, war er nun im Gespräch mit einem sehr aufgebrachten rothaarigen Jungen und  
einem Mädchen, das wohl mit ihren Haaren, sogar ein Spinnennetz gut verstecken hätte, können.

Draco redete gelassen, aber mit entschlossenem Ausdruck auf die beiden ein, wobei es aussah, als ob das  
Mädchen den Jungen aufhalten würde, nicht auf den Blonden einzuschlagen.  
Hanna hatte nun den Abstand verkleinert und stand nun neben den Streitenden Parteien.

"Hey, Draco, könntest du mir mal helfen?", fragte sie ihn und die anderen erstmal ignorierend.  
Draco blickte nun mit einem leichten Lächeln, welches nur für sie bestimmt zu sein schien, zu Hanna  
herunter und nahm ihr die ganzen Bücher ab.

„natürlich, du kannst ja nicht alles tragen", meinte er und sah dann wieder eisig zu den anderen hinüber.

„lass uns gehen, kann diese Gesichter von Granger und Wiesel nicht mehr ertragen", sagte er nur  
und bahnte sich den Weg wieder hinaus.

Hanna folgte ihm und blickte kurz zu den beiden ein wenig verwirrten Jugendlichen, die nicht  
gerade gut gelaunt hinter her blickten.  
Nun konnte sie das Schweigen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Danke", meinte sie nur kurz, „aber wer war das gerade?", fragte sie neugierig, als der Junge  
sofort neben dem Laden zum stehen zukam, da er noch auf Harry warten wollte.

„ ach das waren nur zwei Gryffindorks, die meinen sich aufspielen zu müssen", erklärte er, als ob  
es nichts Besonderes wäre.

Aber Jo verstand es nicht wirklich, was er damit meinte, aber bevor sie fragen konnte, kam Harry  
auch schon mit einem strahlenden Gesicht wieder.  
„ach da ist ja der Kleine wieder!", stellte Draco laut genug fest, dass es Harry genaustens mitbekommen konnte.

„sei ruhig Draco", fauchte der Schwarzhaarige, der doch ein wenig kleiner war. „und habt ihr alles zusammen?",  
fragte er und blickte nun Draco und Hanna abwechselnd an.  
„ist etwas passiert?", fragte er dann plötzlich.

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern und blickte kurz in den Laden. „ach da waren nur gerade deine  
Möchtegern Freunde", sagte er nur, als ob es nichts Besorgnis erregendes war.  
„ähm könnte ich vielleicht mal aufgeklärt werden?", mischte sich Hanna ein und blickte die beiden  
Jungs fordernd an.

Nun spürte das Mädchen, den schon fast durchdringenden Blick von den beiden Jungs auf ihr und  
es schien eine Ewigkeit zu sein, bis sie diesen von ihr abwendete und sich dann kurz anblickten, so dass  
dann auf einmal von beiden eine gleiche Antwort kam.  
"noch nicht, vielleicht später"  
Hanna seufzte und blickte leicht beleidigt, aber dann zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern.  
„okay, hoffe es bleibt nicht bei einem vielleicht", meinte sie dann nur und holte ihre Liste heraus  
und konnte den nächsten Punkt streichen, dabei bekam sie nicht den ein wenig mitleidigen Blick von Harry mit.

Der ließ sich dann doch ein wenig erweichen und überwand sich, egal was Draco neben ihn sagen würde.  
„hast du noch etwas Zeit?", fragte Harry und blickte Hanna mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln an.  
Das Mädchen sah leicht erschrocken hoch, wie war das denn jetzt zu verstehen, erst wollten sie über nichts reden  
und nun wollten sie sich vielleicht noch was mit ihr unternehmen.  
Während Hanna noch überlegte, merkte sie nicht wie Draco dem kleineren einen nicht gerade erfreuten und  
ein wenig fragenden Blick zu warf.  
Aber was hatte sie schon zu verlieren?  
„ähm ja habe ich noch ein wenig", log sie ein wenig, denn sie hatte massig Zeit.  
Zu Hause war keiner und wer weiß ob überhaupt jemand morgen an ihrem Geburtstag da wäre, wie es aussah,  
wohl auch nicht.  
„das hört sich ja super an, du gehst mit Harry irgendwohin. Denn ich muss noch etwas erledigen", flötete Draco  
und ein Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht und Hanna bekam das Gefühl nicht los, dass er wegen ihre verschwinden wollte.  
„oh Dray, ist ja gut, wir treffen uns bei Florean, okay?", kam es leicht genervt von Harry.  
„ja, ja, bis gleich", sagte der Blonde, während er schon in der Menge verschwunden war.  
„ähm, wo wolltest du dich mit ihm treffen?", fragte Hanna immer mehr durcheinander.  
„komm einfach mit, ich zeige es dir, außer du hast eine Eisallergie.", kicherte Harry und zog sie an der Hand mit sich.  
„Nein habe ich nicht", antwortete sie lang gezogen und ließ sich mit ziehen.  
Ein paar Zusammenstöße mit ein paar Passanten später, kamen sie an eine kleine Eisdiele. Sofort erhellten sich  
Hannas Augen.  
„das ist ja schön hier", schwärmte sie und wurde sogleich zu einem freien Tisch mitgezogen. Dann herrschte erst  
ein kurzes Schweigen, da sie sich ein Eis aussuchten und es auch sofort bestellten, dabei musterte Harry immer  
wieder sein gegenüber. Irgendwie kam Hanna ihm bekannt vor, aber woher war ihm ein großes Rätsel.  
„Was ist?", fragte sie, als sie den Blick bemerkte, der ihr langsam unangenehm wurde.  
Harry schreckte leicht hoch und beschämte blickende grüne Augen, trafen auf immer noch von der ganzen  
Situation überforderte grüne Augen.  
„ähm nichts…", stammelte Harry erwischt und fuhr sich durch seine schwarzen Haare, die ihm schon fast bis zu  
den Schultern gingen.  
„ach und deswegen starrst du mich hier Minutenlang an?", fragte sie ihn neckend und ein Grinsen stahl sich auf  
ihrem Gesicht.  
„na und", murmelte er und wurde ein Stück kleiner auf seinen Stuhl.  
„ach bevor ich es noch vergesse, hättest du Lust morgen zu meinem Geburtstag zu kommen?", fragte der Junge  
und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.  
Nun sah Hanna sichtlich geschockt zu Harry, was war denn das jetzt? Sie kannten sich gerade mal eine Stunde  
und dann wurde sie schon zu einem Geburtstag eingeladen. Das ging aber verdammt schnell.  
Harry bekam diesen Schockzustand mit und straffte sich selbst für die Schnelligkeit.  
„tut mir Leid, aber ich dachte…", aber weiter kam er nicht, denn dann wurde auch schon das Eis gebracht  
und sie verfielen wieder in ein Schweigen.  
„ich werde es mir überlegen", meinte sie noch leise hinzu.  
Ein wenig später wurden die beiden Jugendlichen von einem Schrei erschreckt und drehten sich beide in  
die Richtung hin um.  
„ah, da seid ihr ja", rief ein dunkelhäutiger Junge und umarmte Harry von hinten und gab ihm ein Kuss auf  
die Wange und sah daraufhin die leeren Eisbecher.  
„wie ihr habt mir ja gar nichts übrig gelassen", kam es quengelnd von ihm und schmollte leicht.  
„Mensch Blaise, erschrecke uns doch nicht so", tadelte Harry den Jungen, als nun auch endlich Draco,  
der eigentlich mit Blaise gekommen war auch eintrudelte.  
„na und, lass mich doch", murmelte er und sein Blick fiel auf das Mädchen. „ach und du bist also Hanna", stellte er fest  
und setzte sich neben sie auf einen freien Platz. „Draco hat mir ja schon so viel gerade erzählt, wie froh ich doch bin,  
dass er endlich ein Mädchen...", aber weiter kam er nicht, denn schon wurde er von Draco gewürgt.  
„halt bloß deine Klappe", zischte der Blonde und Harry fing an zu lachen, diese Situation war ja auch wieder zu  
typisch. Blaise und Draco konnten nicht ohne aber auch nur selten miteinander leben, sie waren einfach zu  
verschieden, aber dennoch waren sie einfach gute Freunde und das schätzte Harry einfach an den beiden.


End file.
